Craving Normality to Some Degree
by Islenthatur
Summary: They just craved the silence, to sing for themselves and not what is expected of them but it's kind of hard to do when you're famous. Bog/Marianne
1. The Beginning

**Title: Craving Normality to Some Degree  
Pairing: Bog/Marianne  
Summary: They just craved the silence, to sing for themselves and not what is expected of them but it's kind of hard to do when you're famous.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Strange Magic related!**

* * *

 **Third Point of View**

Bog sighed harshly as he kicked open his dressing room in exhaustion. The concert was a long one and even now he could hear the crowd screaming for more, but his throat is dry and his mask itches. Thankfully he had forgone his usual winged attire and just kept the upper half of his costume with the breastplate, spaulders and pauldrons.

"You did good tonight honey." Griselda supplies from her chair, smiling softly as her son flops into the other. "Now I have…"

"Not now mother," was the muffled response before Bog began to unclasp his mask, taking a deep breath of clean cool air when it was finally pulled free. He really needed a new mask but there was no other way, the latex plastic mix was so far the most comfortable and he really didn't want to change the style.

His band Broken Carapace was one of the top rock bands there are, so with that came the crazy fans and that… he didn't… all his band members wore face masks either full face or half to keep their identity a secret. Each one was different and customized; they never changed no matter what show or song.

It was also a comfort to Bog, cause skies knew that rockers were supposed to be handsome by some degree and he was too tall, to wiry with scars across his pointed chin, lips too thin, sunken tired eyes and a hooked nose. In other words he was hideous.

"Thankfully this is the last night of the tour, BK." Stuff - the band's guitarist - exclaimed happily as she shuffled into the room. Thang nodded from behind her with Brutus taking up the rear.

Bog hummed and closed his eyes once more, throwing his arm across his eyes. "Three months o' a break 'til we have tae be back in th' studio tae record oor neist album. A'm lookin forward tae bein' hame wance mair."

The others smothered their smirks at their lead singer as his brogue slipped out in his exhausted state. Normally he smothered it well, only coming out when he was angry, drunk or exhausted.

"Any plans for those three months?" Griselda asked simply, a little glimmer in her eyes as plans formed.

"Sleep." Bog muttered. "Writing, fine tuning songs but mainly sleep."

"M'sister is moving back home, she's asking for help." Brutus rumbled as he unclasped his own wide goblin mask.

"Oh she's finished school already?" Griselda asked excitedly. Bog cursed and thanked Brutus for the distraction, because he knew that tone his mother had when she asked and it wasn't something he was in the mood for to listen right now.

Bog took a look at the time and let his eyes drift close; they couldn't leave until everyone had left since they usually helped their crew pack up all the gear. Though that was usually a pain since the only ones who knew what they really looked like were in this room or their family, Bog made sure of that after what happened to their other guitarist.

A scowl formed at the thought of Lizzy, she was his cousin and her mask had been knocked off by accident after the crowd got a little rambunctious. Paparazzi hounded her and a crazy obsessed fan had broken into her home, had harmed her partner severely and nearly killed her in a fit of rage.

Pare had suffered from three stab wounds and a fractured skull while Lizzy lost the use of her left hand when the bastard severed her tendon and muscle in her arm. She has some function back after the surgeries but she would never be able to play guitar again. That's also when the new masks were made so they wrapped all the way around and held together with hidden clasps at the neck.

"Bog honey, time to wake up." Griselda hummed softly, her small hand shaking him gently.

Casting a look at the time Bog was surprised to see that two hours had passed; he must have drifted off lightly or was thinking longer than he thought.

 _"Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you…"_

"Someone please turn _that_ off!" He snarled furious, cutting the radio a glare as the wretched song from the Fairfield pop sensation and her 'prince charming' filled the room. He's thankfully never had the pleasure of meeting the Fairfield Sisters but he's had the horrible pleasure of meeting Roland Knight before, the arrogant bastard.

 **X**

Marianne tore the clothing from her closet in a scream of rage, grabbing them blindly as the tears spilled forth and blurring her vision. Her heart ached in fury churned in her stomach as she destroyed everything within her room.

When all her rage was done, when everything she thought reminded her of the woman Roland turned her into was destroyed, only then did she collapse onto the bed while her chest heaved with sobs.

"Marianne?" Dawn's soft voice called worryingly from the door. "Marianne?"

"Dawn." It came out of her throat in a hiccup and she knew that it was unlike her. Dawn had never seen her cry, not once but now here she was.

Dawn felt her heart clench. "What happened?"

Shame bubbled up in Marianne's throat, shame for the lies she had been caught up in and played for the fool Roland obviously took her for. Four years of her life she had devoted to him, loved him, and not once was it returned in kind. She could see it now, him with a new woman on his arm every month or week laughing about how stupid she was. Four years and she had finally caught him doing the unthinkable, how could she be so stupid!

They were to be married next week and she had gone to surprise him and oh did she, she surprised him alright and the woman he was with.

 _'Come on buttercup, it aint what it looks like.'_

"I— I don't want to talk about it." She managed to choke out before collapsing into her sisters arms. "Not now, not yet."

Dawn wrapped her arms tightly around her sister, she didn't know what happened but she knew it was bad and if Marianne didn't want to talk about it yet, she wasn't going to push her. "Okay, what do you need to do Mari? What can I do to help?"

"I need to get away, I'm going _home_."

Home was a modest house in their old hometown; it was the house they actually lived in before their mother died. Her father had sold it when they moved to California and when it was put on the market once more, Marianne bought it without her father knowing. In fact the only people who knew were Dawn, her Stylist Violet, Violet's sisters Rose and Fern… they were the ones who set it up under Fae Summer her middle name and her mother's maiden name.

It was a getaway home for her and Dawn when needed to escape. No one has found out about it but then again the house has only been used twice but kept in repaid and order from house keepers. But it was more home to the Fairfield sisters than their large mansion in Cali, hell even their tour bus was more home then that.

"Okay, I can keep dad off your back if you promise to message me daily and call me every few days. Our tours are over and we have three months of a break anyway, what do you want me to do about the wedding?" Dawn asked seriously and Marianne felt a ping in her chest.

 _When did my little sister grow so? It was only yesterday she was running around singing her love for every boy she laid her eyes on._

"The wedding is off, I can't— not after— I'm taking the _other_ phone with me so no one can track me down… I just need some normality where I can do what I want, sing how I want, dress and eat how I want… I am tired of being a pop sensation… it is not me, it was never me." The eldest Fairfield confessed.

Dawn blinked in surprise. "Mari when did you feel this way, why didn't you stop? I wouldn't have stopped you."

"Dad insisted, he refused to help me if I chose to move to rock. Roland talked me out of it as well and when I decided to quit, Dad threw a fit and guilted me into it saying if I left …" She trailed off casting her sister a look.

"If you left then I would struggle because everyone loves your voice and it's you who draws them in." The tone was furious. "Well stuff that Mari, go and be happy. I'll waylay dad and then hopefully by the time three months is up we can do something else! I don't want to be a singer forever, you know this, I want to design!"

"A little piece of Normality. I'm going to leave tonight, there is not much I can take with me but the last pair of jeans and my band tees, I also have the jacket you made me, the long one that looks like butterfly wings." Mari explained with a fond smile, she didn't ruin everything in her closet.

The jacket she spoke of was a soft grey near black leather with soft cotton and velvet that hung down her back in four sections from her shoulder blades and when in the mood she could flare them out. It was the first of the jacket Dawn had made; the other was Dawn's own in a soft blue fabric with pink and peach coloured wings. She of course never wore it out, only when she was home.

"Good, I'll send you more later. I just want you happy Mari, you've been so down for a while now. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay." Dawn whispered softly and Marianne pulled her into a tight hug.

"When did you grow up?" She whispered into her sister's hair causing her to giggle wildly. Maybe she didn't grow up after all.

* * *

 **Author Note: Ohhkay, this is something… I'm unsure how it'll pan out but yes! Tell me what you think!  
**


	2. Surprises

**Title: Craving Normality to Some Degree**

 **Pairing: Bog/Marianne**

 **Summary: They just craved the silence, to sing for themselves and not what is expected of them but it's kind of hard to do when you're famous.**

* * *

 **Third Point of View**

 _"What do you get when you give your heart?_

 _You get it all broken up in patterns_

 _Ya that's what you get a heart in shatters_

 _I'll never fall in love again_

 _No, no, I'll never fall in love again_

 _No, no, I'll never fall in love again"_

Marianne sighed a she pulled to a stop at the red lights, her hand running through her short hair, the song a bitter taste on her tongue. Dawn had removed those horrible heavy hair extensions, the ones that both her Father _and_ Roland suggested she wear when she cropped her hair short.

It was more feminine they said, she looked too much like a boy otherwise for a pop sensation. It was total and utter bull crap. The hair had been Roland's suggestion and of course that silver-tongued bastard got into her father's ear about everything. So everything she was went, all her own music was packed away, her hair lengthened, jeans were replaced with dresses and pants with skirts unless it was for a show.

God she hated it all but she went with it all because she thought that's what love was. It wasn't, she knew that now.

Now she looked more like herself now than the sweet Marianne the world knew. No more bright colours and neutral makeup, she was back to her deep violets, red and black, both in clothing and makeup. She was happy — well not happy, she can't feel the joy under the torrent of fury — but she was herself.

"What the?" She uttered as she finally pulled up into the drive of her home, brows pulling down as she took in the brightly lit house that should be dark. With gritted teeth she quietly got out of her car, keys in one hand and the mace Dawn insisted on in the other. What she would give for a bat or even a tyre iron in her hands, but the first was hard to come by at the moment and the latter would be too noisy to get.

Confusion battled with anger at whoever was in her house as the closer she got the more she could hear the occupant inside singing.

 _"Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!" _

Who on earth was in her house?

With steady hands she swung her keys around and unlocked her door, slipping in the small opening she made quiet as a mouse and tiptoed her way towards the kitchen. She knew she should call the police but damn it, this was her home and she didn't _live_ in this house so the hassle the police would cause… No, she wasn't in the mood to deal with them or reveal who she was just yet… the person might be one of the housekeeping.

The smells of melted cheese hit her the closer she got to the kitchen and when she finally peered inside it took her all she had not to yelp in surprise. There before her was a short statured man with spiky black hair dancing round her kitchen while making food.

 _"Stop. Wait a minute. Fill my cup put some liquor in it. Take a sip, sign a check. Julio, Get the…_ WHOA!" Sunny yelped in shock and fright as he spun around to see a woman in the doorway, the plate he had clattering to the ground and shattering on in pact.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?" Marianne demanded after she snapped out of her shock, the pepper spray held at his eye level in warning.

Sunny frowned. "Your house? I've been living here for about a year now, Dawn told me it was all good since I moved outta home."

"What? Since when… _Sunny?"_ Marianne gaped as everything began to click in her head. Sunny Elfman was a long-time friend of her sisters, practically grew up together until they moved and lost contact. "I didn't know you and Dawn found each other again, let alone close enough for her to allow you to live in our home."

Sunny blinked and jerked in surprise as he saw the confusion on the woman's face, it too took him a moment to place the features heavily modified by the dark contrasting make up and his face fell ever so slightly when he remembered everything Dawn spoke to him about. "We uh, we've been speaking for the last four and half years."

At that Marianne's shoulders slumped more and the confusion and hurt was replaced by shame and rage. She had been so self-absorbed in the world Roland dragged her in that she had neglected her sister, had lost that connection and she can't even remember if Dawn did tell her about Sunny or not.

"I'm sorry Sunny, you gave me a fright. Why didn't Dawn tell me when I decided to come here for the next three months though… ooooo." She trailed off before pulling out her phone and dialling her sister, her eyes never leaving the slightly pale man before her.

" _Marianne? Did you get there alright, is something wrong?"_ Dawn babbled over the line, not even bothering to say hello.

Sunny watched as Marianne's lips thinned as she put her phone on speaker and gestured for him to say hello. With a little gulp of worry he hesitantly stepped forward and peered at the phone. "Uh… Dawn?"

" _SUNNY? Wha… ohhhh…. OHHHH."_ If he wasn't so petrified of the angry sister before him still holding the pepper spray then he would have laughed at the sudden realisation that came over her.

"Yeah Oh, why didn't you tell me about this? The house is _mine_ after all, I nearly pepper sprayed him Dawn, I thought he broke in!" Marianne shouted exasperated, her free hand running down her face.

 _"I'm sorry Mari, he needed a place to stay when he lost his job and got evicted, he keeps the place maintained in exchange for a place to live. He pays for utilities and everything else, it goes to Fern."_ Dawn explained in a small voice, it made Marianne sigh in fondness and guilt for upsetting her so.

"Fine he can stay." She shot him a look. "But you must never tell anyone where I am or who I am or I will make your life a living hell and there will be no place for you to turn to, got it?"

Sunny gulped and nodded quickly in agreement before gesturing to the kitchen bench where he was making grilled cheese, a silent offer that got a silent nod. He quickly got to his feet and tuning out the whispered conversation behind him as he grilled up another two sandwiches for Marianne.

When it was done he quickly pulled them out from the grill and onto a plate before steeling himself for the glare that was surly on her face, only to be surprised when instead of a glare it was a look of exhausted sadness.

"Do you—Do you want to talk about it?" He asked slowly and of course in a stammer, curse his nervousness.

Marianne froze as her mouth opened to spout her usual 'I'm Fine' but she needed to get it off her chest, just some of it at least. "Yes… no… I don't know. Everything is a mess right now and you'll surely hear about it in the next day or so but… I don't know."

He could sense her reluctance to explain fully, it was something he could understand to some degree but he would never understand that grief that lay behind the anger in her eyes. Oh how he had seen it before, seen it in the eyes of his cousin's and his wife's eyes after her accident had seen it in his mother's eyes when his father had left.

She had been hurt deeply by someone and he suspected who it was. Dawn never liked Roland, said something was strange but she decided to look past it for her sister's happiness… but Sunny never got over it, even if he didn't know the dick besides the TV interviews, gossip or magazines.

"Well this is my grilled cheese special, clogs the arteries but guarantees sated hunger and happiness!" He cheered before pushing back from the table and standing.

Marianne watched with a small smile as Sunny spun on his heels with a clap and shuffled; his voice ringing out once more and she couldn't help but back him up. _"I'm too hot (hot damn), Called a police and a fireman. I'm too hot (hot damn). Make a dragon wanna retire man, I'm too hot (hot damn) (hot damn)."_

"Thank you." She replied after the impromptu of the chorus before biting into the grilled cheese, a small moan escaping her lips at the taste. "This _is_ good."

"Three different cheeses packed on heavily buttered thick slices of toast with a bit of mustard for that little bit of kick." He explained happily as he plopped back down in the chair, taking a big bite of his own sandwich.

They ate the rest of the food in awkward silence, neither one willing to talk or knowing what to talk about. Marianne was thankful though that he didn't push the subject and as she took subtle glances around she could see that nothing really changed that much, it just looked like a third person had moved in with very little things. A cup or two here, a few figurines on the bookshelves in the lounge, her swords still proud on the wall except she could see an added one… was that Jon Snow's sword?

She'll have to look tomorrow.

"I should get my stuff from the car and go to bed, I drove all the way from California." She muttered while stifling a yawn.

"Oh— yes, yes… uh, I'll get the plates. I have work in the morning so I'll be gone around eight." Sunny replied awkwardly while rushing to gather the dirty dishes and put away the food. "Goodnight Marianne, I'm sorry for giving you a fright."

"I'm pretty sure I scared you more than you scared me, goodnight Sunny." She replied while making her way back out to the car.

Tomorrow she will unpack and head into town for foodstuffs of her own, see what was new from the last time she was here and ignore every shred of social media there was to the best of her abilities. Right now all she wanted was to have a hot shower and collapse into her bed, no more worries for her tonight.

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay so ta-da! I had to change the way I had Sunny, I was originally not going to have him know Dawn or Marianne but hey! Things change haha.**

 **Tell me, how are you liking it so far?**


	3. Neighbours

**Title: Craving Normality to Some Degree**

 **Pairing: Bog/Marianne**

 **Summary: They just craved the silence, to sing for themselves and not what is expected of them but it's kind of hard to do when you're famous.**

* * *

 **Third Point of View**

Bog jerked awake and crashed to the floor with a groan, taking his pillow and sheet as his alarm blared. It wasn't his usual alarm either where he woke to the radio; no it was the blasted fog horn klaxon sound.

"Oh good you're up." His mother cooed from the door, laughing as he just snarled at her and covered his head with the pillow before slamming his hand down on the offending clock.

"What is it yeh waant mother? It's eight in th' morning!" He growled out from under his pillow. "Ah came home tae rest, nae tae be woken up rudely. Ahm nae oan th' band's schedule right now!"

"You sound just like your father." Griselda chuckled fondly, holding back the pang of her Cedar. His accent was just as thick when he woke up early and before he could get his morning coffee.

Bog groaned and pulled the pillow away from his face and sighed deeply, it seemed he had no chance _but_ to get up. "What is it yeh need me tae do mother?"

"Aura called, she needs some help with the place today and Lizzie cannot help out." Griselda stated neutrally while tightening her lips in agitation. Her and her sister Aura haven't really spoken since she had bought out Cedar's bar and destroyed what was his legacy after promising not to. Cedar's Bog was turned into 'The Wild Primrose' and was now a butchered Frankenstein version of a bar, coffee shop and a very small stage for local talent.

It was a huge argument that nearly destroyed their family; in fact it did destroy her family. Griselda's eyes locked onto the pain filled face of her son, it was because of Aura or well Plum as she liked to be called, he had lost his fiancée.

Griselda filed in anonymous complaints that had her scrambling to keep up to date in health and safety requirements and sudden inspections. In spite Aura did her best to get Bog furious and expose him and expose something she did, telling that factious woman that he was the Goblin King in Broken Carapace. There was a whole bunch of legality issues that transpired after it and it was revealed that the woman he loved only loved him for the money.

He was broken and after that swore off love, Griselda made sure that the tramp signed a gag order about it or suffer her wrath.

The only reason why they still spoke and helped with Aura was because of Lizzie who co-owned the bar slash café. She pretty much owned it actually with how flighty Aura could be, going from one place to another and back again all the while dragging her second husband with her. Izz Klemp or Imp as he prefers to be called and it fit the strange man to a tee. He loved to prank people, cause jokes and sometimes they ended badly they fit together truly. Crazy attracts.

"Ah dae nae have a choice dae ah?" Bog asked while sitting up, wincing at the smarting spot on his hip from impacting with his hardwood floor. "What about Sunny?"

"Sunny started his shift at Six this morning, he is working till Twelve and then be back at Five till closing. We can't have him working a triple shift."

Bog groaned and got to his feet, twisting his back and then neck, sighing at the relief as it cracked. He spends too much time hunched over and singing the way he does tends to tighten the muscles in his neck.

"Fine… coffee first." He grunted out as he gathered clothing and shuffled to the shower, pausing with a frown at the Purple Dodge Challenger in the drive at Sunny's house as he walked passed his bedroom window.

He knew it wasn't Sunny's as the poor guy couldn't even afford a car, having to bus, walk or cycle to the Café unless he got a lift from his cousin.

It was so odd, the house next to his had been vacant since he bought this one, but it looked lived in and he knew that it was well looked after until Sunny moved in. That's how they met officially actually; he was home from tour and was awoken from the ruckus to find the small cousin of Pare moving in.

That was a few years ago now, they've been friends since when he actually got home. Come to think of it Sunny never invited anyone over, always offering to come over himself or meet somewhere, said it didn't feel right without his friend knowing. Bog brushed it off as one of the small man's quirks but now?

With a shake of his head Bog quickly rushed through showering and getting ready for the day, grimacing as he took in his reflections. Dark bags rested under his red tired eyes, permanent shadow clung to his too narrow and pointed jaw, his dark hair damp and mussed. Hideous. A sigh escaped his lips as he scrubbed at his face, wincing as he felt the familiar bump in his nose from it getting broken when he was a teenager and the scars that ran across his face – from his too thin lips to his chin – that was caused by his car accident after…

 _No, you are to never think about her…_

Bog felt his lip curl in a snarl before he stomped down stairs with keys and his leather jacket in hand, grabbing the coffee from his mother as he did so. Shoes, he needed his shoes… which were on the porch still. With a sigh he sat heavily on the porch steps, placing the coffee at his hip and yanked his beloved combat boots on.

The sound of a door slamming had his eyes snapping to left in confusion before jerking back in surprise, his breath hitching as he took in the woman that was staying in Sunny's house. Her hair shone gold and copper against the deep chestnut of her hair short hair, he could tell from here that it was her real colour too as there was no way that could be replicated.

 _She is…_

"What are you looking at?" Marianne asked, nearly snarled as she saw the man next door staring at her with surprised eyes.

If she wasn't in such a foul mood after receiving all the messages from Dawn about the tabloids and then actually getting up to look… _the no good cheating son of a bitch told everyone she was stressed and that they were still getting married… that pig_ … then she would have been gaping at the man just as much.

Bog blinked and then frowned. "I dinnae know Sunny had ah guest."

 _Oh sweet skies he had an accent…_ She cooed inside before scowling, nearly snarling in reply at the girlish coo in her head. "More like I didn't know _I had_ a _guest_ in my own home."

"Wait what?" Bog blurted out confused as the words registered. Her house?

Marianne rolled her eyes and stomped down to her car, she had things to do today and it was already a very bad day. She wanted to get out and get some things before taking a little adventure around town to see what was different. With a sigh she opened the door and threw her bag inside before glaring back at her neighbour. "I don't have time for this, it's a shitty day already and I got things to do."

Bog held up his hands with raised brows unable to tear his eyes away from those amber eyes. "Alright Tough Girl, no need tae take it out on me."

She narrowed her eyes slightly at the name before getting in her car and starting the engine, smiling softly as it rumbled to life. With a quick look back towards her neighbour's yard, her breath hitched as she caught his long lean frame mounting the Harley she had now just realised was there.

 _Oh sweet berries this was just unfair…_

 _Snap out of it Marianne! You don't have time for this nor do you want it!_

Out of habit she turned the radio on and then abruptly turned it off as her duet with Roland played on the radio, already sending her foul mood even darker. That son of a bitch.

Bog frowned behind his visor as he pulled out onto the street and took off towards town, nearly swerving off the road as he cursed at the sudden realisation that he'd have to go to Plum's first for a coffee since meeting the mysterious woman distracted him from drinking the one his mother had made for him.

 _Nae, just grab a horrible two dollar one from the gas station and go about your day until you have to go to Plum's._ He reasoned with himself, his body giving a full shudder at the thought, be it from the idea of a two dollar coffee or his aunt.

Either way he needed coffee before dealing with Plum anyways so his decision was made for him.

 _"She's just a devil woman_

 _With evil on her mind_

 _Beware the devil woman_

 _She's gonna get you_

 _She's just a devil woman_

 _With evil on her mind_

 _Beware the devil woman_

 _She's gonna get you from behind"_

The words rolled off his lips smoothly, a grin tugging at his lips as glaring amber eyes lined with purple and ruby red lips tugged into a snarl flashed across his mind. There was something about the woman that caught his interest; he wasn't sure what… _of course you do…_ but he would have to ask Sunny about his house guest… no the house owner he was renting from.

Right now he needed coffee.

* * *

 **Author Note: *groans* Come on guys, song ideas will help me a great deal haha. I'm usually one who listens to LOTR style music… but I hope you enjoyed this!**


	4. Tribulations

**Title: Craving Normality to Some Degree**

 **Pairing: Bog/Marianne**

 **Summary: They just craved the silence, to sing for themselves and not what is expected of them but it's kind of hard to do when you're famous.**

* * *

 **Third Point of View**

Marianne was pretty sure that if she wasn't in a crowded café and surrounded by people, if she didn't need the laptop before her… then she would have bashed it repeatedly on the table till it broke in her rage.

She had explored her home, memorised new steps and walked among the old ones. Things had changed since the last time she was here, five years has done a lot. Cedar's Bog, the place she had once called a home away from home was transformed into the monstrosity across the street from her.

Yet still, the familiar steps of her mother's memory couldn't take the images of sky blue eyes from her mind, even for a moment. It could not ease the ache of the anger and hurt caused by that ass.

But that was not why she was so angry.

No, it was the topic from this morning that Dawn had called to tell her about. She grew curious once again as she stopped for a late lunch slash early dinner, her chest burning with it and let it be on her head. Curiosity killed the cat after all and skies above!

 _Strike One._

There was articles of her and her 'hysteria', 'just nervous' and other related articles on the web, that Roland was missing her, that he was so heartbroken she called off the wedding. They had trippled since this morning, she even saw the press release from Roland's Agency and her _Father._ She closed the pages immediately after seeing all the support from their fans or _his_ fans and their anger, their support for _him._

 _Strike Two._

She logged into her email, email after email from her father and Roland, each expressing that it was just a _little_ misunderstanding, that it wasn't what it looked like… but her fathers was a more of a demand to return and a constant point to Roland. How is it a misunderstanding? How could he even dare to say that it wasn't what it looked like?

A snort escaped her lips at that while the fury burned bright behind her eyes. _Wasn't what it looked like? So it wasn't you with your dick in her on our bed?_

"Mari?" The hesitant voice of Sunny snapped her out of her seething rage. "Are-Are you alright?"

Her shoulders slumped and she harshly slammed the lid of her laptop close. "Sunny, I'm fine."

"Is it about _him?"_ Sunny blurted out before blushing and stammered out his apologies at her scowl. "S-Sorry, Dawn told me this morning when she talked."

"It's fine Sunny and yes, it has everything to do with that bastard. He's telling everyone that I was nervous, that it was me being hysteric and _afraid_." She spat out her hands clenching the table to the point her knuckles turned white.

Sunny frowned and then jerked in surprise as his name was called from Vera, a sandwich bag to go in her hand. He quickly got to his feet and thanked her before making his way back to Mari who was shoving her laptop into its case angrily. "You need a drink, I start my next shift in about ten minutes we can go over there and I'll buy you one."

"That sounds appealing, I must look like crap for you to offer as you don't seem the type." She replied watching as the blush crept from his cheeks to his ears.

"Ah no, you're right there but-but you really do need a drink and I've been told drinking helps somewhat?" He finished with a slight high pitch twist and the statement came out as a question. He wasn't really too sure as he wasn't really a drinker himself and offering anyone to come get a drink seemed like a fumble on his tongue. It just wasn't him. "But- ah… just as friends, cause…"

"Because you like my sister, it wasn't hard to figure out Sunny." The laugh that left her lips was teasing and fond at the same time and though she's only known him for like a night she knew. It was kind of hard to miss the moon-eyed stare he gave when her voice piped up from the other side of the phone. "Wait, you work at the Wild Primrose?"

"Ah yeah, I waiter in the morning and then do the sound checks at night for when they have bands or Karaoke." Sunny explained as they made their way outside. "I stop over here to get food because Vera makes the best subs in the county."

Marianne raised her brows impressed; she knew how hard it was to set up the lighting and sound check, even more to do so on a whim without a plan. She cast a sceptical look upon the brightly pink sign of the primrose before stepping inside behind Sunny. Oh skies… it was not what she expected.

She could still see the old place underneath but many things were gone and shifted, the images of fame the only thing besides the wood work that stayed. It felt like a hipster paradise that merged with country and rock. Her eyes took it in as Sunny went to a vacant booth table before landing on the masks that sat on a clear beam above the bar. They seemed familiar but could not recall why but they stood out with their unique shapes and forms.

Thankfully there was no sign of Roland, herself or Dawn anywhere on the walls and she realised then that the majority of the photos were of local talents or those that blew through. With a shake of her head she began to make her way over to Sunny before blinking in surprise as the man from next door was slumped in one of the booths.

"Ah Mari, this is our neighbour Bog. Bog this is Marianne, she uh…" He trailed off while scratching the back of his head.

She raised her brows but couldn't look away from the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen, they were unlike her sisters near sea blue… No, they were the colour of a spring sky, clear and warm but she could see the darkness that lay in their depths.

"My sister and I travel a lot for work; she had neglected to inform me that we had a house guest till I turned up and nearly attacked him in my own kitchen." She explained while holding out her hand for the man – _Bog –_ to shake. "Nice to meet you Bog, I apologise for this morning."

Bog shook his head and glanced down at the waiting hand and back up before hesitantly taking it. They were warm and rough, she had a workers hand, a musicians hand like his own and strength he didn't realise she would have… after all she looked so dainty. _Don't judge a book by its cover Boggart!_ It was his mother's words that rung in his ears as that thought popped in his head.

"It's alright Tough Girl; I'm use tae verbal abuse." He replied with a strained grin hoping that she would laugh and brush it off like everyone else, only it did the opposite of that and her frown only deepened.

There was a bitter undertone in the words that tugged something deep within her. "No, I was just having a bad day and it's no excuse to snap. I must have taken you by surprise and well, you took me by surprise too."

Sunny sat back and replied to the message Dawn sent him, his fingers flying across the keypad as he watched the two before him. He was a little weary when Bog sat down to talk because Bog being the lead singer of Broken Carapace should know who Marianne would be, even with her name. Though he knew Marianne wouldn't know who Bog was, no one knew but the band and the labels.

Though, he found out by accident one night when he went through a wrong door in Bog's house and stumbled across the actual carapace of the Goblin King's attire being mended and Bog fixing it. He was sworn into secrecy, signed the disclosure form without batting an eye.

He found it hilarious once he realised that they were oblivious to each other's fame. He would keep it to himself of course, being the only one who knew who they were exactly but he wouldn't tell anyone… even Mari, Dawn or Bog himself. They will just have to figure it out for themselves.

* * *

 **Author Note: A bit shorter but hey!**


	5. Raise Hell

**Title: Craving Normality to Some Degree**

 **Pairing: Bog/Marianne**

 **Summary: They just craved the silence, to sing for themselves and not what is expected of them but it's kind of hard to do when you're famous.**

* * *

 **Third Point of View**

The awkward silence seemed to drag on and Sunny knew that he had to do something to keep them talking, he'd never seen Bog so… so… well enamoured before.

"Oh, that's right… You came here because I offered to buy you a drink, I'll… I'll go get that." He blurted out before picking up his bag and making his way to the bar.

Aura Plum watched from the end of the bar, her eyes flickering back and forth between her nephew and the woman that came in with Sunny. She could see the chemistry spark between them and couldn't hold back the sly grin.

"Who is that?" She asked as Sunny went to make his way past her to place his stuff down.

Casting a look back over his shoulder he saw that she was indeed asking about Marianne. "Uh, that's Mari; she's the owner of the house I rent a room in. She just had a bad break up; I offered to buy a drink… uh."

Plum waved him off before grabbing all she needed for the Wild Primrose drink; it was a strong drink but not enough to take your control, pink and sugary. The girl needed a pick me up and if Bog actually drinks it too then it'll help him relax, maybe get him to sing something.

When Sunny came back out from the office he cast Aura a look as he took in the drinks on the tray and shrugged, though he did grab two beers from the fridges to go with them. He made it back over to the table, the awkward silence still in place and lowered the tray onto the table.

"What…" They start as one the second their eyes lay on the pink monstrosity.

Marianne and Bog share a look before quickly averting their eyes blushing.

"Sunny, what is _that?"_ Marianne asked as she poked the tall glass before her hesitantly. It was bright pink and something that looked like her sister would drink if able to, actually it _did_ look like the things Dawn drinks… but this was more alcoholic.

"Uh, this is the Wild Primrose, I didn't make them." He blurted out, fingers tapping on the tray clutched before him like a shield. "I grabbed the beers for you."

"Thank ye, Sunny. A've yet tae have a go... _this_ but a've seen some reactions tae it and what a've seen were not good." Bog informed with a grimace, pushing the drink to the centre of the table and took a sip of the beer.

"That bad?" Marianne asked sniffing the drink, it smelled like coconut and flowers, how was that possible?

Bog grimaced. "Worse."

Sunny chuckled as Marianne pushed the drink into the centre of the table with a grimace and took up the beer. "If you're staying Mari, I should warn you that it's Karaoke night."

Marianne's eyes snapped open, the beer slamming down on the table hard enough that some liquid splashed out, coughs wracking her frame as the sip she took went down the wrong pipe. She hated Karaoke, _hated_ it with a passion.

Dawn had wanted to go to a bar that held a Karaoke Night in one of the towns they were playing in, so she the ever loving sister went to make sure that Dawn didn't get in trouble or spotted. Four hours they stayed there, four long hours of people butchering their songs, songs of people they knew or loved. Only a handful out of the lot had actually been decent and… Skies above! She just hated it.

Can't Help Falling in Love was the popular song of choice… Girls, boys, couples and friends… everyone who was fans of them loved it and right now she couldn't deal with hearing that over and over right now…

Bog groaned as well, his body seeming to collapse in the chair completely as if he had his strings cut; he too was on the same mind as Marianne but for completely different reasons. It explained why Plum had tried to get him to stay longer, she always wanted him to sing either in the talent night or in Karaoke nights when he was home.

He never did for two— well three reasons: 1) He didn't want to be recognised if he sang his own songs, 2) He didn't want to sing for her and 3) he was on holidays, he wanted to sing on his own time when he decided to.

"If you stay I'll shout you dinner, well… Da—your sister said to make sure you eat and I can't say no to her?" Sunny blurted out, correcting what he was saying as Amber eyes narrowed in on him while Bog seemed to shrink. He knew instantly what his friend was thinking and he needed to correct that instantly.

"No one can deny my sister a thing," She replied with a sigh. "Fine but you and I are going to have words, dobbing me in to my own sister like she's my mother…."

Bog didn't know how to react to the conversation, so far the feisty Faerie from this morning hasn't made an excuse to escape from him nor has she given him the usual look of disgust. She even willingly had a discussion with him that wasn't orchestrated by his mother's usual interfering. That didn't mean he wished to force his person on her company.

He made a move to stand. "I uh… I should get going."

"You don't need to, you uh… you can stay and keep me company, and I'll even buy you dinner." Marianne stammered out, her eyes widening and a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I mean, you can complain about song choices with me and uh…"

The surprise was evident on Bog's face as he sat back down; a girl had never asked him to stay before, not since Cara. He shot Mari a tentative grin, hoping that he didn't give away to how nervous he really was.

"Ah will like that," He replied.

 **BXM**

Three hours later the table was half covered in beer bottles stacked around those ridiculous bright pink monstrosity that was the house drink, coasters from the surrounding tables were stacked and while the two hid behind their preciously balanced forts while trying to steal the others food, the place was in full swing.

"If ah hae tae listen tae this crap I'll need another drink," Bog announced with a wide grin, his accent thick and followed by laughter.

Marianne grinned and held up her beer, "I need one too. There's only so many times I can listen to Cant Help Myself or any of Taylor Swift songs, Ed Sheeran's pretty good but is over used quite a lot."

"Love who needs it, it weakens, it _rots."_ Bog spat out, his face contorting into a scowl.

The lights shifted and cast shadows across Bogs face, capturing Marianne's gaze. He was different, not handsome by any means but he seemed to be _more…_ he seemed to be _real_ in her eyes. Strong jaw and high cheek bones, a crooked nose with slightly sunken in eyes… scars ran across his chin and cheek, pulling slightly at his lower lip into a slight grimace.

No he was not handsome by standard means.

Not unless he smiled, a wide grin with endearingly crooked teeth, blue eyes that shone like a clear summer's sky. He seemed to light up the room around him when he smiled, when he laughed and she couldn't look away.

She shook her head vigorously at that thought and quickly covered her lapse of attention. "You've got that right; they're all fools _rushing in._ It's just lies and more _lies!"_ She hissed while stabbing the fork roughly into her food.

The mood seemed to chill as Bog caught the bitter undertone, the forceful stabbing of her food and the pained eyes that gleamed under the burning anger. It was a look he knew well and could see it on other people; it was a look of heartbreak that ended badly.

It was also a topic he avoided completely and would refuse to ask about unless she was willing to share.

"I'm glad thay aren't butchering any rock songs yet, but perhaps when thay're a bit more intae thair cups." He coughed out while tipping back the last remains of his beer.

Marianne looked up; the sad look replaced with a devilish smirk. "You know, we could really do with a rock song right about now… to liven up the place what do you say?"

"i dae nae think ah kin sing richt now," He began to stammer out in growing sense of fear and dread, sighing in relief when she cuts him off.

"I was talking about me, I don't know about you Bog but I at least know I can sing… now watch." She explained with a grin, her hand shooting into the middle of the pile where the pink concoction rested and threw it back.

It burned all the way down and she wondered if it would taste better cold than room temperature, either way she knew that a) She was going to be hungover tomorrow, b) was surly going to regret it and c) well might as well go all in if someone connected her to well… being Marianne Fairfield.

Bog watched as she half staggered and half swayed her way over to the song picking machine and browsed through it, a slight pucker between her brows and lower lip tugged between her teeth. His heart hammered in his chest as she looked over at him, her frown smoothening out as she gave him a little grin.

 _Skies above she's beautiful… and deadly… a proper wee Faerie Woman._

 _No! Don't think like that Bog, it won't be like that tomorrow! She'll never want to interact with you again, you were just convenient tonight…_ his traitors brain reminded him

Shaking his head vigorously of those thoughts he turned his attention back to the stage where Marianne was standing, fixing the Mic to her level. He was excited and wondered what song she had picked. They had stayed away from most music topics while they were talking and drinking and he was now curious to see what she was going to sing, he wondered if she was a fan of his own music.

Sunny from his spot at the technician booth grinned and set his phone up to where Marianne could be seen. He had to record this for Dawn, she was going to flip out he just knew it. Not only had she messaged him repeatedly for updates she lamented the face that she'd never get Marianne to sing at a karaoke bar… well seems like she is now.

The bar was loud, no louder than a concert but it seemed to ease her a little bit as she took a deep breath to squash the slight anxiety she had in the pit of her stomach. This would be like every other performance she'd given in her life but this time she wasn't singing as Marianne Fairfield the Pop Sensation, no… she was singing as Marianne who loved rock and old classics, who never got the chance to express that.

Now she was in a bar full of people and there was a high possibility she would be recognised and that was the last thing she wanted.

Her eyes snapped open and sought out Bog at their table, he gave her an encouraging smile that seemed to ease her more. She gave a shake of her shoulders and another deep breath before casting her gaze out into the crowd, half their attention on her the other half mingling or laughing with their friends. She could do this.

"Let's shake it up a bit shall we?" She asked with a laugh, smirking as a few patrons' shouted back at her…

It was exactly like a concert, famous or not.

Leaving out the first line of the song she began to sway and clap to the beat, a wicked grin pulling at her lips as a few copied her.

" _Young blood, run like a river_

 _Young blood, never get chained_

 _Young blood, heaven need a sinner_

 _You can't raise hell with a saint_

 _Young blood, came to start a riot_

 _Don't care what your old man say_

 _Young blood, heaven hate a sinner_

 _But we gonna raise hell anyway."_

Bog felt his jaw drop in awe, her voice echoed around him in a skies honest husky tone that sent a jolt down his spine. Her hips swung as she let her eyes slip closed, the patrons' cheering and clapping along to the beat; some even singing along with her.

 _"Raise hell  
Yeah  
Raise hell  
Somebody gotta, gotta raise a little hell  
Baby drop them bones  
Baby sell that soul  
Heaven fare thee well  
Somebody gotta, gotta raise a little hell  
(Oh my my, oh hell yeah)  
Somebody gotta, gotta raise a little hell  
(Oh my my, oh hell yeah)  
Somebody gotta, gotta raise a little hell."_

The crowd were dancing and rocking out with her, she couldn't help but smile around the words. She was told by her father and by Roland that she couldn't and wouldn't be able to draw in a crowd with the way she sung when she sung rock. Her voice to husky, to dark and loud nearly off key…

She had believed them for a while until Dawn and the Sisters caught her singing to one of Broken Carapace's songs. They were amazed and now this crowd seemed to strengthen her resolve, they enjoyed it– _are_ enjoying it… perhaps she won't go back to Pop anymore.

Her eyes locked onto Bogs who seemed to not realise he was standing and rocking along with her with an air guitar, a wide grin on his face and if she wasn't singing on stage she would have laughed at him, that saying…

 _"Young blood, stand and deliver_

 _No need for a queen affair_

 _Young blood, gotta pull the trigger_

 _When the whole world running scared_

 _Raise hell_

 _Baby drop them bones_

 _Baby sell that soul_

 _Heaven fare thee well…"_

The bar erupted in cheers as she finished off the song and Marianne gave them all a bow before jumping off the stage feeling rejuvenated. Oh she felt like she did when she first started to sing, it reminded her why she still continued to do so even though she didn't want to sing Pop anymore. For her fans, for this rush that she got when people cheered her on and the sense of pride and accomplishment for doing so.

She felt good.

"That was some singing Tough Girl," Bog complimented.

Marianne grinned. "What can I say Bog, I had to raise a little hell. Next time I got to hear you sing, that is if you can?"

"Oh a challenge Tough Girl, well next time I just might."

* * *

 **Author Note: Miss me? So sorry been delayed with my Fandom Anon Gift Exchange, I have until Feb 22** **nd** **to write a completed story that must be posted on that day!**

 **Did you enjoy?**

 **Song is Raise Hell by Dorothy**


	6. Bonfires and First Aid

**Title: Craving Normality to Some Degree**

 **Pairing: Bog/Marianne**

 **Summary: They just craved the silence, to sing for themselves and not what is expected of them but it's kind of hard to do when you're famous.**

 **Third Point of View**

Bog woke to the sounds of muttered curses and the familiar shatter of a guitar. He shot up from his bed in panic before groaning and flopping back down, his hand flying to his mouth in the next as bile burned at the back of his throat.

It took a moment for the urge to throw up settled and the pounding in his head was back to the forefront of his mind to gingerly rise from his bed.

 _Sweet skies he felt like shite…_

He hadn't drank that much since Cara left him and Bog remembers why that was, he hated fucking hangovers and it made him a bitter asshole with the brain function of a zombie until he got at least five cups of coffee, a cold shower and a full breakfast into him. Not necessarily in that order.

His mouth tasted disgusting, like he had been licking every feral thing he came across while eating dust.

 _"Son of a bitch!"_ A voice screamed, following the sound of another item shattering against metal.

Bog frowned and paused at his window on his way to the bathroom and caught the sight of Marianne still in the clothes she was dressed in last night with two boxes of stuff behind her and a roaring bonfire before her.

After the song she had sung they drank a little more before catching a cab home, both of them laughing all the way. She had given him a quick side embrace and thanked him for the entertainment before stumbling towards her front door. He himself stumbled to his own home stunned at the random embrace and practically tripped and crawled all the way upstairs before falling into bed.

 _"AHH!"_ The scream tore bog from his memories and his heart leapt to his throat as he saw Marianne grasp her wrist painfully as blood pooled over her hand.

Without thinking Bog turned on his foot and raced down the stairs in panic and bound over the fence that connected their yard to his. His tore off his shirt and pressed it to the wound on her arm frantically. "Are you alright?"

Marianne blinked at the sudden appearance of Bog, her mouth opening to reply before freezing as her eyes took in his lean frame. Oh, Bog may be lean but under those tee-shirts and jackets of his he was all muscle. She could see the way his muscles rolled as he pressed the shirt into her arm, leaning over to take a peek at it.

Next was the ink, he had a crisscross of Celtic knots across his arms that intertwined with Primroses and as he leant back to look at her she caught the dragonfly wings and a wrought metal design across his heart.

"Marianne?" Bog asked with a concerned frown before looking down and blushing as he realised what he had done. "Ah… Ah'm sorry. Ah clocked th' blood 'n' ah panicked."

"Oh… sorry… sorry you took me by surprise. I'm fine I was just… I wasn't careful enough and one of the shattered splinters flung up and got my arm." She replied her eyes averting from his flamed cheeks that matched his own.

Bog cleared his throat awkwardly and pulled the shirt away from the wound, the bleeding looked to be slowing down and he could see it was a shallow cut so it wouldn't need stitches which was good because in his opinion stitches there sucked.

"It's just a mild cut, if ye hae a First-Aid kit ah kin wash 'n' wrap it fur ye." He explained, missing the way Marianne was staring at him in wonder.

"Uhm, I'm not sure if there is one or not to be honest." Marianne replied with a frown, shaking away the surprise at how thick his brogue actually was and at how endearing she found it.

"Ah got one, if ye wait 'ere ah'll go git it fur ye." He offered while grasping Marianne's free hand and pressed it over his own before slipping it out from under hers. "Just hold that till ah git back."

Before she could say another word Bog quickly climbed over the fence and rushed back inside, waving off his mother as she inquired what he was doing and grabbed the first aid. He shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth quickly on his way back through the kitchen and thanked his mam before hopping back over the fence awkwardly. He really should have walked around but this was quicker.

"You don't have to do this Bog." Marianne explained as she watched the man who had reflected her own inner pain, tenderly clean and dress her wound.

"Aye I know, but it's easier if ah dae it. Ah saw ye were right handed last night 'n' I know that dressing wounds wi' ye non-dominant hand is a bugger tae dae." He explained while pulling out the disinfectant wipes.

They sat in silence as Bog finished cleaning and dressing the wound before casting a look at the boxes. "Kin ye tell me how come you're breaking 'n' burnin' all this? That's if ye don't mynd, ye don't hae tae o'coorse but…

Marianne chuckled and held up her hand to still Bog's stammering. "It's fine, I don't mind you already know anyways."

It was true too, she had told him last night why she was here. She didn't go into full detail though about who she was or who her _fiancé_ was to be exact but he knew the big detail of _why._

"Today's my wedding day." She started watching as blue eyes shot to hers. "Well it was supposed to be anyways. My sister sent me all the things that bastard had bought and left at our place with a note she thought I would like to destroy them. My sister is my sunshine; she knows how to cheer me up."

Bog's brows disappeared into his hairline as he turned his attention back to the items left and then the items in the fire. They were expensive, he could see two Acoustic Fenders already smashed and burning away in the fire and a customized Yamaha FG830 sitting to the left of them.

What was left in the boxes were little trinkets of some kind and he could see albums already in the fire.

"Would ye like some help?" He asked after a few short moments. "Normally ah don't condone breaking good instruments but I'll give ye an exception this time."

The smile Marianne gave him in return knocked the breath from his lungs; she seemed to shine with malicious glee at his offer. Her amber coloured eyes burned brighter from the dark smudges of her make-up and her smile was all teeth. It made her look like a dark Fae, cunning and beautiful. Bog couldn't help but swallow as he watched her grab the guitar and held it out for him to take.

His fingers curled around the neck, brushing against her own and his heart fluttered.

Oh… oh no. _oh no…_

 **Author Note: Poor, poor Bog… Sorry for the long delay to update! I was getting my first book ready to publish and that took my attention.**


	7. Breakfast

**Title: Craving Normality to Some Degree**

 **Pairing: Bog/Marianne**

 **Summary: They just craved the silence, to sing for themselves and not what is expected of them but it's kind of hard to do when you're famous.**

* * *

 **Third Point of View**

The fire burned ever so bright before him, eating away the wooden splinters with the same malicious glee the woman next to him held. Even now as he turned towards her he could see the pure joy as she watched the fire.

 _Beautiful._

"Would ye like tae go get some breakfast with me?" He asked and a beat of a second later, as her surprised amber eyes shot to his own, his brain came to a screeching halt. "Uh- ahm… thats if… ye don't ave tae… just… _shite."_

Bright laughter spilled from Marianne's lips as she took in Bog's ruddy cheeks. "I don't think that's a good idea…"

Bog felt his heart squeeze painfully, disappointment and bitterness fluttered to the top. How could he be so _stupid_? Of course she wouldn't want to have breakfast with someone as ugly as he.

 _Stupid… stupid… stupid…_

 _"_ …It's just we can't leave the fire unattended. Oh! How about we clean up, grab some food and coffee before coming back to continue adding to this beauty?" Marianne suggested with a smirk and unknowingly kicking the doubts and melancholy in Bog's head to the curb.

"Sounds like a plan Tough Girl. Ah'll bring some food 'n' ye supply the coffee?" He asked with a toothy grin, he can't remember when he had smiled so much or so honestly last.

The smirk turned into a full blown grin as Marianne hopped to her feet. "How do you like your coffee?"

"Black with a three sugars," Bog replied as he gathered up the medical supplies, throwing the packages into the fire before standing. "Ah should probably walk around th' front instead o' climbing over th' fence."

Marianne chuckled softly before making her way towards the fence, several paces down was an archway in the hedges. She had been friends with the neighbours when she was little and they had created a 'secret gate'. Well her father and the neighbours father did, her mother planted the hedges and when she bought the house back so many years ago Marianne was pleased to see it still there.

"No, you can just pass through here." She explained while pushing the fence with a grunt, the hinges creaking from the rust as the boards slipped up. "It was made when I was younger."

Bog felt his brows rise in wonder and smiled. "Well that's convenient Tough Girl."

"Go get food, I'm starved and nothing is better than food for a hangover. Perhaps we should shower first though… I smell _and_ feel like death warmed over." Marianne suggested, sniffing the shirt with a shudder.

It was then that Bog realised he still wasn't wearing anything more than the pair of jeans from yesterday and that he too smelt of stale beer, food and all things that reminded him of a tavern. "Give me about 30minutes tae shower 'n' cook some more food if me mam didn't cook enough."

Marianne chuckled and watched Bog slip through the gap in the fence before quickly making sure that the fire was okay for several moments and raced up stairs. Sunny had left for work, in fact he was gone before she even got out of bed and for that she was thankful as she began to pull off her clothing as she ran up to her room and into the shower.

It took her about ten minutes to scrub herself clean, do a quick shave and dove into a fresh pair of clothing. The make-up was easy enough, some dark eyeliner, some eyeshadow and foundation before she thundered back down to the kitchen.

She had coffee to make.

 **XX**

Bog jumped as his mother stepped out around the corner and in his path. "Mam!"

"It's not often I take ye off guard my little briar. What's got you all jittery, has it got something to do with that girl next door?" Griselda asked with a sly grin only to smile wider as her son blushed up a storm.

She hadn't seen him blush this much since before Cara, Griselda also knew that his good mood was because of the small fiery woman. Her heart warmed at the image they made, she had watched Bog from her bedroom window after he tore out of the house. He pulled his shirt off for the woman to staunch her wound without hesitation, a sign of unknowing trust from her boy.

"Mam, it's not... Ah…" Bog stammered before snapping his jaw shut as his mother waved him off with a smile.

"I made breakfast, its warming in the oven… theres enough for two." Griselda explained off handedly with a warm smile before blinking as Bog bent down and kissed her cheek before pushing past her into the kitchen and then out through the door before she could realise what happened.

Her hand rose to touch her cheek in stunned surprise before smiling wide. It had been so long since her son gave her any form of affection as he wasn't and hasn't been a touchy person since the death of his father and then the shattering of his heart.

Bog hurried with the two plates of food to the secret gate and paused just as he stepped back into the yard. A soft voice reached his ears, one that was oh so familiar that niggled at his mind but couldn't place and he cocked his brow as he watched Marianne place the cups down, her hips swinging as she sung.

 _"I woke up to find the earth was round one day.  
All around the world, things began to change.  
Never had I ever seen the sun  
rise that way above the day to greet the dawn."_

It was low and held a slight rasp, a sweet melody of reflection and emotion.

 _"The earth shook beneath my feet.  
The storm raged through the night.  
I lost all that I had won,  
but I flowed like the river._

 _Flow… OH!"_

Marianne grimaced slightly as she looked up to see Bog staring at her with an indescribable emotion, two plates full of eggs, bacon and toast in his hands. "Sorry Bog, didn't see you there."

At her voice Bog shook his head and made his way to her side, handing her a plate before taking the seat he had before. "Ye took me by surprise is all, ah knew ye could sing but ah didnae know it extended to sobriety as well. Are ye a fan of Broken Carapace?"

Marianne looked up startled. "Yes I am, I take it you're a fan as well since you knew the song?"

"You could say that." Bog snorted while internally cursing at himself for the slip he made. "They're good, the songs…"

"They speak to you, each one was written with emotion. Sadness, anger, hurt... they're relatable in some way by the lyrics or just by the music itself." Marianne finished matter of fact and turned her eyes to the food before her with a blush.

Bog blinked and smiled softly. "Aye, the songs speak tae ye."

Several moments of silence passed between them as they ate and watched the fire burn away before them. Every now and then Marianne would grab a trinket and toss it into the fire with enough force to shatter it.

Meanwhile Bog was deep in thought, his eyes flickering up to the woman in wonder. No one but he and his band understood what went into their songs. No one had used the words he himself has described them and he didn't know what to think or feel about that.

Marianne was different and that's what he liked about her.

* * *

 **Author Note: *smothers smirk* The song is Flow by Shawn James… I really like his work so Bog's 'songs' will have a mix of them and Shinedown, hellyeah… etc etc… but aint they adorkable?**


	8. Interuptions of a Bad Day

**Title: Craving Normality to Some Degree**

 **Pairing: Bog/Marianne**

 **Summary: They just craved the silence, to sing for themselves and not what is expected of them but it's kind of hard to do when you're famous.**

* * *

 **Third Point of View**

"So do you need to work today or?" Marianne asked once she was finished with the food, placing the empty – practically licked clean – plate down on the table beside her.

Bog frowned confused, well he didn't have to be in the studio for a few more months or show up on any talk shows… oh… OH! "Ah don't work for Wild Primrose. Plum is me aunt 'n' she needed some help. Ah'm on mah break at th' moment thought ah'd come home fer it."

"So basically this is your holiday home? Kinda like mine?" She asked curious, her wide amber eyes locking onto vivid blue.

"Aye ye could say it like tha'. But ah'm probably home more than ye." He explained with a chuckle while placing his own plate on top of the other.

Marianne couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, my home is in Cali but I travel a lot. This was my childhood home and when I saw it was for sale again I bought it. Only my sister and I know about it and Sunny… but my dad doesn't."

"What do ye do for work tha' has ye travellin' so much?" Bog asked, frowning when he saw her whole frame tensing. "Ye don't need tae tell me."

Shaking her head Marianne grimaced. "It's not that its just… I can't."

A few brief seconds of silence passed and when Marianne looked up she could see understanding shine in Bog's eyes… written all over his face and she didn't know if that made lying to him better or worse. She also wondered why she felt bad about keeping this from him when she literally only met him yesterday.

"Ye travel with a band?" He asked before shrugging. "tha's okay, ah know that they make all workers sign confidentiality clauses."

This time it was Marianne's turn to understand something. "You work in the music business too?"

It would make sense, the reason why his hands had the same calluses as hers if he helped with the music or play. She didn't know what band he worked for but those that worked with her when they travelled played an instrument when they had a dinner night with the crew.

"Ye could say something like that aye." Bog explained with a chuckle. "The band ah _work_ for are popular yes but don't travel much."

Marianne snorted before taking a sip of her half cold coffee. "God your lucky then. I travel with a pop singer, practically every state and country is visited and ugh…"

"That explains why ye hated th' music sae much last night." He chuckled while leaning back in the chair once more, his fingers tapping a beat on the arm. The fire was warm, it held back the crisp cool air he knew would be setting in fully soon.

"Oh you have no idea." She replied with a dry chuckle, her hand clutching the cup tightly.

"Mari?" Sunny's voice calls both worried and surprise. "Oh… oh hey Bog didn't see ya there."

Both Bog and Marianne turn in the chairs to see Sunny who was fidgeting badly, it set the hair of the back of Marianne's neck on edge. She got to her feet in an instant, her eyes wide as she saw how pale Sunny seemed to be and… "Is it Dawn, is she okay?"

"She's on the phone and Bog, _Lizzie_ told me to tell _you_ she needs some _help_ since Plum's off and my shift ended. There's someone there that apparently needs attention." Sunny explained watching as Bog's brows went up and then pulled down into a vicious scowl as he deduced what Sunny was actually saying.

Someone had recognised her again and she needed help or someone was there that shouldn't be and she still needs help.

"… uh?" He stammered out as he realised that Mari was already inside. "Tell Mari tha' I'll see her later. Iffen she needs me ah'll be back later tonight."

Sunny nodded before hurrying back inside and up the stairs to the music room where he knew Marianne would be.

"…what the actual hell? That bastard had no god damn right!" Marianne's snarl echoed down the hall through the crack in the door. With a grimace he stepped inside and shut the door firmly, taking in the chaos around him with wide eyes. It seemed that there were a few things in here that too went into the bonfire outside.

 _"_ _I know Marianne! That snake!"_ Dawn replied just as loud and as angry as her sister. " _But Daddy won't hear it. I tried to tell him that you won't take him back but he… he just wouldn't listen."_

"So instead he issued a statement saying that the wedding will be rescheduled for the New Year? _That I'm at some luxury spa?"_ The last words were hissed through gritted teeth and Sunny couldn't help but wince. He knew that when actors/actresses and singers alike went to a luxury spa it meant rehab.

"But Marianne has never been into that stuff, I follow the tabloids and stuff and you and she is all sunshine." Sunny blurted out confused, internally cursing as Marianne shot him a look.

Dawn sighed on the other end. " _Roland's playing up the stilted partner in this and it doesn't help that Mari vanished off the face of the earth without telling anyone. The only people who don't believe his lies are the triplets and us."_

"You mean jilted Dawn…" Marianne sighed out tired, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "Maybe I should come back, making dad listen and tell him what really happened."

" _NO!"_ Both Sunny and Marianne winced at the loud shriek. _"No, you stay there. Mari let me deal with this okay, you've always had my back growing up and now it's my turn okay."_

"Dawn…"

" _No! You stay right there okay, I will sort this out and if I can't then I'll call you but the girls and I have a plan."_ Dawn pressed firmly, leaving no room for arguments.

Marianne's shoulders slumped with defeat. "Okay… okay… just… just ring me if you need me okay or Sunny. This is a shitty day."

 _"Do you know he turned up in his tux today? Lucky I and the girls sent out the cancelation cards to everyone the day after you left."_ Dawn snorted. " _But that being said… Mari did you enjoy the bonfire material?"_

"Oh yes, oh to be a fly on the wall when he finds out his prize guitar is gone." Marianne explained with a wicked grin before shaking her head sharply when she saw Sunny staring at her arm that was bandaged.

 _"Crap, dad's home… Talk to you later Mari… you as well Sunnybear!"_

Marianne raised her brows and mouthed the nickname as she glanced over at the blushing man. "Do I want to know or no?"

"Uh… no?" He stammered out still blushing.

"Why are you home early, I thought you worked till lunch today?" She asked causing Sunny to raise his brows in surprise. "Uh Mari it is lunch?"

Taking a glance at the clock on the wall Marianne could see that it was indeed breeching 12pm. Huh, she didn't know that her and Bog had been speaking for that long but then again she did kind of lose track of time… There was something about Bog that was different, that could understand her and all she's been through.

Sunny frowned but stilled his tongue, it wasn't his business to ask about them no matter how excited he is about it but it just felt wrong to ask about this morning. "I'll leave you be Mari. Bog told me to tell you that he'll be home later tonight if you need him, he had to go to Wild Primrose."

"Oh, okay thanks Sunny." Marianne replied distractedly as she sat heavily down on the piano bench a beat tapping in her mind one that was wild and different that matched the man with sky blue eyes.

* * *

 **Author Note: *chuckles***


	9. One of Three

**Title: Craving Normality to Some Degree**

 **Pairing: Bog/Marianne**

 **Summary: They just craved the silence, to sing for themselves and not what is expected of them but it's kind of hard to do when you're famous.**

* * *

 **Third Point of View**

Bog rushed back to his place via the secret entrance between their two houses and stormed inside. Anger and worry swirling around him like violent dark clouds of a hurricane as he quickly raced upstairs to grab his leather jacket and gloves while storming back downstairs and pulled his boots on.

"Bog? What's the matter?" Griselda asked worried as she waddles out from the lounge room at the angry stomping and muttered curses. She really hoped that it had nothing to do with the girl next door and she hasn't seen her little briar this angry since that she-devil who hurt him.

"Ah'm needin' tae git tae Plum's, Lizzie's been recognised 'n' is terrified. Pare isn't in town at th' moment 'n' a' body else is scattered." Bog snarled furiously as he stormed out the front door, catching the muffled thumps from next door.

With a shake of his head Bog mounted his bike and let it roar to life. Lizzie needed him and if he had to put Mari at the back of his mind then so be it, he wasn't sure what drew him to the mysterious spunky neighbour... He shot his mam one last look as she stood at the top step of the porch before tearing out of his drive and towards The Wild Primrose.

Several traffic infractions later Bog came to a screeching halt in his usual parking spot, yanked out his keys and stormed inside, his eyes scanning every single face for the person that should not be here.

The air was thick with tension, some of the regulars sitting close to the door with wary eyes and grim faces. People could tell something was wrong, had instinctually positioned themselves in strategic places to either flee or help and then there were those that were not so regular, people from the next town over or passing through, shifting nervously but ignoring as much as they could; unwilling to be a part of what was about to happen.

Lizzie stood pale behind the counter, her whole frame tensed as she wiped down the bar with one hand; the one that was injured. Bog could see that her other was clutched around the grip of the baseball bat that sat under the bar.

"Where?" He asked as softly as he could but there was no use in hiding the fury he felt.

Without looking Lizzie pointed in the direction of the dark brown eyes that hadn't left her since being seated. It was a familiar face, a face that usually came in threes and she had no clue on how he found her… she didn't know if it was him or one of his brothers but it didn't matter.

Casting a look in the direction Bog's anger tripled, his hands clenching tight enough that his covered nails stung as they dug into his palm. "Call the police, I'll deal with this."

Without looking back Bog began to stride towards the stalker, watching with hidden dark amusement and satisfaction as the male paled three shades and went to flee but Bog was quick and in the blink of an eye he had the bastard pinned to the table.

"Ye 'n' yer good for nothing brothers were warned what would happen if ye came near mah cousin again, we hae a restraining order oan a' three o' ye 'n' yet here ye fucking are in mah families bar scaring th' bugger out o' my cousin." He snarled, his voice echoing throughout the now quiet bar.

The bastard brother who hurt his cousin was only sentenced to a year in prison and parole but got out early with good behaviour. Their _cousin_ had money and had used it well to get the bastard off with a very little sentence since he greased the palms of a few officials.

Another reason why he hated Roland Knight.

Everyone held their breath as they watch the rough looking 6 foot something biker pin the preppy kid to the table, each straining their hearing as the rough brogue filled the silence cutting through the air like a sharp knife.

Bog dared not move beyond keeping the bampot pinned to the table, he knew that if he moved then he would likely do more harm than good and he didn't wish to spend a night in jail… again. It just wasn't worth the hassle it caused, between filing out the paperwork, having his lawyers speak to the police and his mother's five hour lecture and passive aggressive retaliation like last time.

Though he didn't stop his hand from tightening around the bampot's jacket firmly as he began to try and squirm free. Honestly Bog couldn't tell if there was anything being said, a ring had begun in his ears, blocking all other noise in the vicinity a sign he was very close to losing his temper rightly.

But it was oh so tempting, his cousin had gone through a lot, the nightmares, the surgeries and Pare was amazing even if he too suffered from them but Bog and the others had been there through it all, she- _they_ were finally in a good place and this little piece of shite came crashing in with a sledgehammer… so yes, he was tempted to beat the ever loving daylights out of him.

"Cousin, you need to let go…" Lizzie's voice whispered, shaking him from his thoughts. "Co-ogha, _ma's e do thoil e_ …"

Hearing the familiar lit of Gaelic fall from Lizzie's lips had Bog jerking back, his hand detaching from the little shite before him with enough speed and force that it caused him to fall forward into the awaiting hands of the police.

"Tha mi duilich, Lizzie. Ah juist…" He stammered out detachedly, he'd have to apologise properly later.

Lizzie shook her head as she led him to the bar, pouring a drink for both of them. Plum spoke to the police, when had she arrived?

Seeing Lizzie's hands shaking Bog took the bottle of scotch from her hands and poured the drinks, the fear in her dark eyes yanking clarity back into his anger addled mind and chasing the red hazy fog it created. "How are ye Lizzibeth? He dinnae touch ye?"

"No, he just came and ordered a drink, I didn't realise who it was until I looked over and saw him staring at me. Sunny was about to leave his shit and I didn't want… I didn't want him to know I recognised him so I sent him to get ye." She stammered out before throwing back her.

Plum sighed softly as she stepped next to Bog, "the police need to speak with you dear and Imp called Pare, he's on his way back now and should be here within the hour."

Relief crashed through Lizzie with enough force that she sagged against the bar, the colour was slowly coming back to her face and the fear no longer was the dominant emotions. "Thank the skies… I… thank you."

"Ye no need tae thank us Lizzie. Iffen ye need us we'll be here." Bog supplied with a grin, watching as his cousin gathered her strength and slowly made her way over to the awaiting detective before turning to his aunt with a scowl. "Tell me that little shite is going tae jail for breaking th' restraining order?"

Plum's cornflower blue eyes darkened. "I've called our lawyers, we don't know if he called his brothers or cousin with her whereabouts but I'll be giving Lizzie some time off, it might be better if she went to visit Pare's family for a while."

Nodding Bog threw back his drink and grimaced. "Then ah'll make a call fer the others tae come. Just in case he did make a call, then Brutus will be ready and Stuff's got a mean hook."

"Good, I'll stay here with Lizzie till Pare arrives, you go home… go back to your girl." She drawled cheekily, letting out a bright cackle as Bog began to splutter.

The evil witch.

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay, so I've been stuck on this but I hope this is okay?**


	10. Late Night Blunder

**Title: Craving Normality to Some Degree**

 **Pairing: Bog/Marianne**

 **Summary: They just craved the silence, to sing for themselves and not what is expected of them but it's kind of hard to do when you're famous.**

* * *

 **Third Point of View**

The sharp, loud screeching clang of the guitar at the surprised jerk from the familiar roar of a bike had Marianne wincing. Her strumming hand pressed flat against the strings to still their painful tune as she got to her feet and rested the guitar by the chair Bog had occupied many hours ago.

Her feet took her towards the hidden passage, slipping through the opening with a grace she spent many years trying to perfect as a child and rebellious teen, till she took in the sight of Bog's tall lean frame.

From her vantage point, she could see the scowl, pulling his dark brows down and shrouding his eyes in shadow from the soft yellow glow of the porch light. Even with the angry scowl she could see he looked tired, his shoulders slumped forward and he had yet to dismount.

"Bog?" Another wince formed as her voice cracked across the silence, shattering it.

Startled by the sudden noise Bog jerked and went to stand only to catch his boot on the stand of his bike and take a spectacular blunder from seat to gravel. He heard his name once more, a little panicked with hidden amusement and as he rolled onto his back the familiar view of Mari caught his breath.

The light of the porch haloed her, bringing out the gold and red in her hair to mimic the fire that always sat deep in her wild eyes. Bog was stunned and knew he should reply to Mari's frantic words but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the vision she was creating.

 _A fire faerie, dark and dangerous but oh so beautiful…_

"...og...Bog… BOG!" Sound came rushing back with force, loud and chaotic but that didn't matter as the burning warmth of Mari's rough hands chased the chill in his cheeks away. "Dammit Bog answer me or so help me!"

"Ah'm alright Tough Girl." He managed to get out, groaning as she whacked him hard on the shoulder.

"You scared the crap out of me, I thought you were hurt and it would have been my fault for startling you!" Marianne hissed as she fell back on her ass in the gravel, relief knocking the energy from her.

Bog let out a chuckle as he rubbed his arm. "It takes more than a simple fall tae hurt me Tough Girl, give me ah hand up?"

Marianne chuckled as she got to her feet, dusting the dirt and gravel stuck to her jeans off before holding out a hand to Bog with a cocked brow. How she was supposed to help him up was beyond her since he was basically a good head and shoulders above her and she can't help but see her falling flat on her ass after doing so.

There really was no surprise as she grasped Bog's hand with her right and used her other to grasp his wrist that when she pulled him up she found herself topping backwards from the force she used to pull him to his feet, only to be caught by him once more.

"Careful now, don't want tae be the one on the dirt." Bog chuckled before reluctantly letting her go. "What are ye still doing up anyway Mari?"

He wasn't sure why Mari was out here so late but he was thankful, for just her appearance seemed to settle the anger bubbling deep inside of him at what happened tonight. There was going to be a huge clusterfuck of a mess to deal with if the asshole comes back or tells his brothers and cousin where Lizzie now resides and that may also expose him to the world as well… so much stress, so many problems but something he was willing to face for his cousin.

"Hey, it's okay." Marianne whispered as she smoothed the furrowed brows before yanking her hand back as she realised what she was doing. Something about this man made her heart flutter and do things she swore never to feel or do again after Roland… and she wasn't too sure if this was too soon or not. "I was worried, I couldn't sleep and decided to wait to see if you needed someone to talk to… is everything okay?"

Bog frowned once more before letting out a harsh breath. "Ma cousin was famous, she isn't anymore, well beyond the rare occasion when someone recognises her but a few years ago something happened…" He trailed off.

He didn't know if Mari knew enough about his band or not to put two and two together but something deep inside told him that he could trust her with the explanation. "She was a bass player and had a stalker, he broke intae her house while she an' her husband were asleep an' stabbed Pare as well as her… he cut tendons an' muscles in her playing arm, she regained some mobility bit nae enough tae play… apparently one o' his brothers showed up tonight on her shift."

Something about that story seemed familiar to Mari but she didn't know if it's because she saw it on the news, read about it on social media or if she had heard it in her circles, but wherever she heard it she knew that it sounded familiar. "What happened to the stalker?"

The scowl on Bog's face deepened as he bared his teeth a little. "The bastard got off because his cousin was rich and pulled some strings."

"Bog, is that you?" A voice called from the door, jolting both Marianne and Bog.

A bright blush crept up both their cheeks as they realised how close they were actually standing to each other and how it may look to other people. Bog chuckled awkwardly as he ran his hands through his hair before facing the person at the door.

"Yes, mam." He replied shooting Marianne an apologetic look as his mother stepped closer to them.

Marianne blinked in surprise as the small statured woman stepped into the light, her red frizzy hair sticking in every direction clad in a patchwork of moss green and grey robe… all and all Bog looked nothing like his mother.

"Oh and you brought a girl home." Griselda stated pleased, her eyes lighting up and a grin pulling at her lips. "About time too, I was worried you were going to die alone and I'd never get grandbabies…"

"MAM!" Bog blurted horrified as Marianne began to splutter in shock. "This is Mari, she lives next door."

The smile did not leave Griselda's face at the news, only widen more. "Oh? Well, it's a pleasure to meet ye Mari, I take it ye the one who had my boy rush out of here this morning in a hurry and comin' back in without a shirt?"

"Uhm, yes sorry," Marianne replied sheepishly, raising her brows as Bog's mother laughed.

"Acht it's nothing, well I'll leave ye be I just wanted tae see if all the ruckus I heard was Bog or not. Come over tomorrow and have some breakfast, Mari. I'll not take no for an answer."

Marianne stammered as she agreed to breakfast before casting Bog a bewildered look as Bog's mother went back inside and closed the door. The silence lasted for a good few beats before both of them burst out laughing, clutching each other for support as the tension of today washed away.

"Well we should get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." Marianne stated and before she could talk herself out of it, kissed Bog on the cheek and turned to make her way home completely missing the look of awe on his face as he touched his cheek tenderly.

* * *

 **Author Note: Damn, I know it's been ages but hell… RL has been hectic and writers block sucks…**


End file.
